Total Drama Academy
TOTAL DRAMA ACADEMY New rules, New contestants, New game... Contestants Episodes 1# - Welcome Students Posted: March 9th, 2014. PART I Day 1 It was like 5 or 6 P.M. when the new teenagers, who would compete that season, arrived. The first one to get out of the bus was Gregory, then Erika, Caroline, Sebastian, Jake, Amanda, Dorothy, and finally, Rino. They looked the big building that was in front of them. That was definately the big day of their lives. After five minutes, the host, Chris McLean, arrived. He welcomed to contestants to the viewers, and explained the rules, too. When he finished, he said: "Your first challenge will be at 8:00 P.M., so get ready, OK?" Everyone replied with a smile, which, was a "Yes". They had some time, so they decided to look at the place. They didn't make teams, or pairs, they wanted to look by themselves. With any company. They found a cafeteria, a dance room, a lot of classrooms, and a confessional. "Contestants, please go outside," Chris said by the speaker and everyone did, only Jake decided not to go at the moment. He found a locked room, and he wanted to open it. But his attempts were useless, an intern found him and took him outside, with the others. "Finally!" Amanda said. "What were you doing?" Dorothy asked. "I found something," Jake replied. "Something strange, and I wanted to—" "Explore?" Chris asked. "I forgot something," he drawn on that there weren't any cameras taping. "You can't visit the director's office, neither do the fourth and fifth tier. If you do it, you'll be automatically eliminated." Everyone confused. "What do you mean?" Caroline asked. "I don't wanna be cruel. But if you break the rules very commonly, I'll change the game's format, OK?" "I'm not happy with this show," Rino said. "Neither do I, I wanna go home," Sebastian said. "You can't go home...," Chris started laughing. "I'm just saying the rules, don't be afraid!" "Chris is right guys, we were selected for this and we're not enjoying it? Then we're a bunch of idiots!" Gregory said. "Now," Chris started. "Let's start with the challenge," "OK...," "The only thing, that you must do... Is find a key!" "A key?" "Yes. And, as we're only eight, there won't be teams this time." Some of the contestants looked worried, some looked very happy. "O-M-G, no teams!" A voice said. "What?!" Jake asked. "I'm Priscila, the co-host!" "Priscila! I told you to wait for the message!" Chris said. "I know, I know... But I this place is very boring," "OK, whatever... So the challenge is to find a key, go! Go! GO!" Everyone started running and looking and everything. It was a crazyness! Posted: March 16th, 2014. PART 2 Day 1 Dorothy found a key very soon. Also Jake, and Gregory did. Caroline decided to make an alliance with Erika, and they did it. While Sebastian was looking at the restroom, Amanda and Rino outside. "Erika! Look!" Caroline said pointing to a key. "What Caroline?" "Look! A key!" "Oh yeah!" She took it. "But I found it!" Caroline said. "And? We are a team, if you won't support me, then you'll be out of the game soon!" "But...," "Nothing. Now find a key, before you are eliminated." Erika joined the winners. And Caroline joined the others. "Oh yeah b*tches!" Rino exclaimed. "What?!" Amanda asked angrily. "I found a key!" "That's actually a rat." "What? Ugh! It's attacking me!" "So? What really matters is that I don't have a key yet! And I need it now!" "Can you help me?!" "But... How? How can I find a key?" "AMY! PLEASE!" "It's Amanda. But, how?" "PLEASE! SOME HELP!" "Sh! I'm trying to figure out something!" Rino fell down and Amanda discovered a key. She excited joined the winners. Sebastian, Dorothy, and Rino were the bottom 3. "That's all contestants." Chris said. "What?!" Rino said. "But I haven't find a key!" Sebastian said. "Neither do I!" Dorothy said. "Rules are rules, and you guys are the losers! Go and take a rest, because this night, no one will be safe...," So, with any prizes, Dorothy, Sebastian, and Rino went to their rooms with their pride. Category:Drama stories Category:Competition stories Category:DanRoy